Higher Guardian! (Novel)
'Novel' 'Chapter 1' On April 7th 2008, Baloo was sent by Rebecca Cunningham to Noofadora in order to transport a large shipment of Lettuce and Cabbage for a large Vegetarian hold out in the Capital Town of Noofan, during the Noofadorian Vegetation Day celebration. Despite the 21st Century, Baloo still piloted the Sea Duck, and multiple planes, cars and other means of transportation remained the same as it did in 1941, the cause of this was mostly done by the creators of Tale Spin, which despite ending the show in the summer of 1991, have not yet erased or brought the show to an immediate end, revealing that the Universe was still active outside the Television network, and away from Human eyes. While on the way, Baloo was confident on making his original run with his Cargo than spending another hour at Louis's despite Rebecca's rejections. "Bear Man, your a sight for sore Eye circuits." His peaceful happy thoughts were interrupted by the familiar voice on the Sea Duck's radio, where he turned and saw the 43 pop out of the clouds above and flew down on the side of the Sea Duck. "Mega! Ha ha ha I haven't heard your voice in over 67 years!" Baloo spoke up with a large happy smile in his voice, as his eyes were locked onto the 43 that was not that far away from his plane. He could see the old Android even behind the Dark Canopy waving at the bear from the inside. "So Big bear hows has it been in Cape Suzette during my Absence?" Mega asked with a hint of curiosity over the radio while his ship moved a bit lower to the same height as Baloo's Sea Duck. "Oh ho ho Its no different, I'm still running late at several attempts I make every time I go to Louis Ha ha haha, Boy is Becky ever Mad ha ha hah" Baloo couldn't help but laugh at himself most daily as he could picture each and every time that he saw Becky angry at him for being late all the time, but he soon stopped and became curios before he looked at the 43 again and spoke through the radio once more, this time with Curiosity. "Say Mega, Not to be nosey or anything, but where have you been in the last 67 years? Life here in Cape Suzette was not the same without you Escorting me like you used to do." Their was silence on the radio at first which got Baloo a tad bit nervous until eventually Mega finally replied breaking the silence. "Baloo... You wouldn't believe it even if I told you, take my word for it, You don't wanna know." Baloo could sense that by the tone of Mega's voice is that he was very serious and yet very nervous, but he had to know. "Mega Its me, you know you can tell me anything." Baloo responded as he locked his eyes once again on the 43 to wait and see what his answer would be. "I'm not so sure if I could tell you Baloo, Its nothing personal I just don't think you should know." Baloo couldn't help but sigh as he looked away from the 43 and back towards the front of his own Plane as the clouds were starting to clear up a bit ahead. "Mega what gives? I don't see you for 67 years and you don't trust me? Come on, Pal Its me Baloo von Bruinwald your talking too here." Mega could be heard groaning on the radio as if he were annoyed. "Typical Baloo, you never give up," That responds only gave Baloo more confidence in order to learn the truth. "Thats right, just like the old days." 'Chapter 2' Category:Novels created by 2091riveraisrael